


dodged a bullet

by ohbyunchinita



Series: i don't wanna live forever [taeten] [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, cliches, i'm the queen of cliches lmao, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, ten!!!!

taeyong's parents never liked ten. they thought their son was better off without him and thought taeyong is just going through a phase when he introduced ten as his boyfriend. they were wrong.

 

ten and taeyong were together for the next few years and it seemed like they would be for the rest of their lives. they were inseperable. taeyong's parents didn't like it. they wanted their son to be married to a beautiful wife and give them a grandson who will be taeyong's heir.

 

_"i hope you understand, taeyong," mrs. lee said, voice sweet but her words full of venom. "we only want what's best for you, sweetie."_

 

_"ten is what's best for me, mom," taeyong exclaimed. "he changed me and i love him."_

 

_"he's a boy, taeyong."_

 

_"so?" he interjected. "i don't care about what he is. he makes me feel loved, special and needed, and wanted for once in my life."_

 

_mrs. lee almost looks like she's sorry for asking taeyong to break up with ten. almost._

 

_"i know, honey." the elder woman sighed. "you'll find a girl someday who will treat you better and will give you an offspring."_

 

_taeyong clenched his fist. "how can you do this to me?" he mumbled under his breath._

 

_"speak up, taeyong. you know how i hate it when you mumble," she chided._

 

_"how can you do this to me?" he screamed at his mother. "for once, i'm happy and you want to take that away from me? why, mom? why?"_

 

_taeyong's cheek throbbed as his mother slapped him._

 

_"don't raise your voice at me, lee taeyong," mrs. lee reprimanded him. "i have every right to make decisions about your life as your mother."_

 

_"you were never my mother. you're just the woman that gave birth to me," taeyong retorted_

 

_mrs. lee's eyes widened in shock. she sat on the couch, frozen._

 

_"enough," mr. lee's voice boomed. "you will end this idiocy with ten or i will remove ten's scholarship and send him back to thailand if this thing doesn't stop."_

 

_taeyong feels helpless. he feels useless as he stood there. he can't do anything for the love of his life who did everything for him._

 

 

he sighed. he put the picture of him and ten smiling while standing in front of their university down.

they're better off this way.


End file.
